Another High School Fic
by Cosmo7Tails
Summary: When the Sonic gang is headed off to high school many new adventures lie ahead of them before the school dance. With these new adventures, what new problems will the friends face?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is just another high school fic I'm hoping **_**someone **_**will read so if you are, thank you! I do not own any of the Sega characters except any of my OC's. Enjoy!**

It was official; the Sonic gang was heading off high school and today, was the first day. The group was attending West Coast Academy; a private high school on Santa Monica Beach. This school was a bit different though, instead of going to and from school, you had a dorm and roommates, kind of like a college. Anyways, enough chit chat, let's visit some good old friends.

It was 7:30 in the morning when everybody was on the bus Amy sat next to Rouge, Blaze was next to Silver because they were already a couple, Sonic sat next to Knuckles and Shadow alone. The pairings talked about whatever the bus ride to the high school.

At exactly 8 am the bus arrived at the very large school, it had white bricks and above the entrance were the words _West Coast Academy. _As a group, Amy, Sonic, Knuckles, Blaze, Silver, Rouge, and Shadow walked through the doors of the next four years of their life.

First, all high school students had to meet in the auditorium for a speech and to get everybody organized with their dorms and such. Everybody in the room was chatting until the principal arrived.

"Can you believe this, we are in high school!" squealed Amy, she eyed the group. "This is a chance for everything, a new life." Blaze said.

"New friends." Sonic added.

"New romance." Amy said nudging Sonic as he sweat dropped.

"New enemies." Knuckles growled.

It wasn't until 8:30 when the principal actually came; he was a tall Dalmatian dog with a black spot covering his left eye. He dressed very formally, in a grey suit and mint green tie.

"Hello class of 2012!" He greeted. "Let me just say, West Coast Academy is very glad to have you here. This is a place that will be a part of you forever. This is a place of great education and great memories."

"We hope to have a wonderful year this year and, I'm sure we will. Now, as you well know, you got a letter A, B, C, or D when you came here. Now, I would like all of you to split up upon your assigned letters." The principal continued. After his directions were given, the students split up in their given letters and they all had an assigned staff member to show them to their dorm.

Coincidentally, the Sonic group was all together in group B, they arrived to their beautiful dorm on the beach and then listened to the staff member speak.

"Ok, in wing A will be Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Blaze, Silver, Rouge, Shadow, and Olivia Marie." A voice interrupted the staff member, "I go by Olivia." A sassy girl from the back spoke.

"Okay, Olivia well, meet your roommates." The staff member spoke once again. She handed Sonic the key and they unlocked the door. The group walked inside to a huge dorm.

As they walked in they noticed the large dorms features, first there was a living room that had two couches with a fireplace and flat screen above. Behind the living room was a small kitchen and behind that was a stair case that winged into two separate directions, the girl's living area and the boy's living area.

In the girl's living area were four bedrooms, one for each girl. In each room were a dresser, bed, closet, and side table with a window in the back of the room. The boy's living area was the same way except with a more boyish theme. In all of the bedrooms were each student's class schedules, dorm key, and locker number and combination.

After everybody observed the dorm, they all met in the living room to talk about high school and everything else.

"So, who are you?" Amy questioned the new student.

"Oh yeah, I should've told you guys earlier, I'm OMG the Echidna." The spunky girl said. Amy giggled, "OMG isn't a name."

"No, it's not but, if your actual name is Olivia Marie Gold it can be." The girl said. Everybody seemed confused by her. She was a rather tall, purple echidna; she had bleach blond long hair with many neon colors strung between them. She wore a black and white tiger print shirt, black skinny jeans, and black nerd glasses.

She seemed to be herself, what other people were afraid to do. Amy spoke again, "Well, OMG it's nice to meet you." OMG gleamed with happiness, "So, now can I meet you guys? You seem like a tight-knit group."

"I'm Amy and I'm dating Sonic." She looked over at the blue hedgehog.

"No, she's not and I'm Sonic."

"I'm Knuckles and I'm awesomer then Sonic." Sonic rolled his eyes at Knuckles stupid remark and then Blaze spoke, "I'm Blaze and Silver is my boyfriend." Blaze said happily looking at Silver.

"I'm Silver and Blaze is my girlfriend and I can do this." Silver spoke and then used his telekinesis to lift up a glass of water that was sitting in the center of the table.

"Yeah, yeah that's cool," Rouge said sarcastically, "I'm Rouge by the way."

"And, I'm Shadow and I don't want to be here." Shadow spoke in his usual tone with no expression.

"So, how do you guys know each other?" OMG asked, "Well, I guess we grew up together to say the least." Sonic said. OMG nodded and then took in the group again, she wanted to be friends with them but, they just seemed so close that it would be impossible just _to be_ friends with them. At least they were nice and tried to accept her.

The group chatted for a while about life and each other and whatever topic came up until it was time for dinner in the lunch hall. The school did this gathering every year at the beginning of the year to kick off.

Together, they made their way to the lunch hall the place was already pretty filled up. Students were seated according to cliques. The first table was the popular people, the second table was the nerds and geeks, then a random group, and last was us.

"Okay, I suppose I should introduce you to the students around here." OMG said the group leaned in to listen.

"How do you know everybody here?" Amy questioned, OMG answered, "I grew up with _all_ of these people, elementary school and middle school." Everybody nodded and waited for the echidna to continue.

"Well, first off the nerds, they don't cause much trouble and you want to be paired with them for projects. Next, are the normal people they can be trouble if you rub them the wrong way and if you don't, you should be fine. Finally, the popular people, or as they call themselves, The Toxins; you need to stay away from them as long as you can, but you are the new kids so they are coming for you." OMG explained the group listened intently.

"The group is led by Percy the cat and her boyfriend Kyle. They have a couple of people to _back them up_ but, the main problems are them. They come after the new people because they see you as weaklings, so don't back down, Got it?" The echidna finished, the group nodded in unison and continued with the dinner.

Of course, no high schooler could go without drama and The Toxins made their way to the Sonic table in no time.

"So, you're the new kids, I see?" Percy said; the girl was a sky blue cat with pink stripes that looked like cotton candy. She wore high heeled shoes, a short white mini skirt, and a sparkly black tank top. The cat had short hair like Amy's when she was twelve that was brown with blond highlights.

"Yes we are do you have a problem with that?" asked Amy ready for a fight. She watched the cat's expression and waited for a reply, she said, "No I don't as long as you stay out of my way, we shouldn't have any problems."

"I'm not going to let you push me around, girly so get that idea out of your head now!" Amy said standing up. Percy didn't look the least bit threatened and just waited for the right moment to make Amy snap.

"I wasn't thinking about that at all, I just want to make sure that neither you nor any of your friends will be in my way." Percy threatened.

"What if we don't get out of your way?" Amy pushed.

"Well, that will be your problem." Percy said crossing her arms.

"Listen, why don't you get back to your seat before I punch you?" Amy said trying her best to stay out of trouble. Percy just stood there and Amy knew she was waiting to see if Amy would actually punch her.

Amy then said, "Okay, if this is the way you would like it." She picked up her fist and punched the girl in the mouth. The whole cafeteria was now gazing at the fight. Still, the cat didn't give up she got up and punched Amy right back.

The punch knocked Amy down but, she got right up and kicked the girl, she went flying back and then back up again. The fight soon turned into a wrestling match until the principal whistled out, "Ahem!" the girls got up and glared up at their principal.

"What do you girl's think you are doing? First day of school and a fight already has broken out! Since this is your first day, no detention, but if I catch you causing trouble again, you're both getting detention, do I have myself clear?" The girl's nodded their heads and headed back to their tables. The cafeteria snapped back to the conversations of each table.

"Amy!" snapped Sonic, "What do you think you're doing? Just stay away from her." Amy looked around at him and said, "I don't know, I just felt this sudden, awesome power, I like it!"

The rest of the dinner carried on without any trouble and so did the rest of the night. Everybody went to bed early, knowing tomorrow was the actual first day. Everybody was so excited for the first day tomorrow but, nobody knew what was in store for tomorrow.

**A/N: I do realize that the whole echidna thing and the last clan but, this is **_**fanfiction **_**you can do whatever you'd like I also do realize that it seems impossible that the most likely wouldn't end up all together but again, **_**fanfiction.**_** Please review! LOVE YA .!**__


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, I do realize I haven't updated in FOREVER but, now that is all going to change. Before my schedule was all clogged up with school, basketball, and dance but now, it is so much clearer.**

**Do not expect any updates on Thursday, I have dance on that night and find it hard for me to update then. Also, Friday and Saturday I don't do much writing because I usually go out with friends.**

**Okay, now to the story!**

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP _sounded everybody's alarm clocks. It was 6:45 in the morning, and everybody was required to get up. Since, everybody had their own personal bathroom, showering was quite easy.

Dressing was also easy. Girls were required to wear a navy blue school skirt that stopped at their mid thigh and either baby blue, yellow, or white polo, button down or regular. In addition, the girls had to wear white flats for shoes and long, white socks, too.

For boys, they were required to wear navy blue shorts, considering the weather, and a baby blue, yellow, or white polo again, button down or regular.

The boys were done dressing first and were gathered in the kitchen for breakfast. After a while, the girls joined them.

"Hey Sonic, looking great in that uniform." Amy said. Sonic backed away from her nervously.

"…Haha thanks, Ames." Sonic said, untruthfully. Amy smiled at the nickname and even giggled a little bit.

"Hey, has anyone seen Blaze?" asked Silver. Everybody shook their head and then, as if on cue, Blaze walked out of the girl's wing.

She had on the school uniform and wore a pair of hoop earrings, she also had on a bit of make- up, enough to bring out her eyes just the right way.

"Wow Blaze, you look great!" Silver complimented. Everybody nodded in agreement, except Shadow who had that same 'I don't care' look on his face.

"Thanks everybody." She said sweetly.

It was still very early, only 7:00 o'clock. All students had to be at school by 7:30 and in the auditorium by 7:45 for school announcements.

After about fifteen minutes, the Sonic gang was completely done and ready for school.

"Hey, we still have about fifteen minutes, why don't' we take a walk around campus." Suggested Amy, the whole group was in agreement and they all went out the door, together. OMG decided to give another 'tour' of the school. First, OMG pointed to a dorm next to theirs.

"That," she started "Is the Toxins dorm."

"Seriously! We have to be next to the world's brattiest cat in the world?" Shouted Amy loudly. A chorus of Shh's followed her loud statement.

"Amy! Keep it down, they might hear you." Sonic scolded, Amy rolled her eyes sassily and said, "I don't give a crap if the hear me!"

"It's rather odd that they all ended up together, how did that even happen?" Asked Silver.

"Well, Percy's Father is rich; she has him pay so she can be with her friends." OMG answered the question completely until Knuckles said, "Well, that seems unfair!"

"I know," OMG said. "Whatever Percy wants, Percy gets."

"That brat!" Shouted Rouge.

"That's not even the worst of it. Her lackeys will be switched every few months or so. Many girls are dying to be part of her group but so far, nobody has ever stayed for more than three months." Informed OMG, she quickly looked at the house and shook her head, disapprovingly.

"Uh, guys, its 7:28!" Shouted Shadow from the back, where he was standing.

"WHAT?" The group yelled in unison.

"What are we going to do; I can't be late on my first day." Said Blaze panicked. Quickly, Silver used his telekinesis to transport the gang to the school. They were in the hallway, just as the bell rang, they were lucky.

Now, they had fifteen minutes to find their locker and get situated, considering it was the first day. Amy's locker was next to Rouge's, which they thought was pretty cool. Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles all had lockers next to each other and OMG's was right next to Knuckle's

Blaze and Silver's lockers were still in the same hallway as the rest of the group but, a bit farther down.

As Amy put her books in her locker, she talked to Rouge.

"Rouge?" she asked, "Do you still like Knuckles?"

"Well, that's an odd question. But, no I don't, I figured I'd leave that one to OMG." She said, glancing over at the two echidnas giggling together. It was evident that they had no feelings for each other whatsoever, they just met! Still, everybody could tell there was something there. Maybe not now, maybe not yet, but there was something.

"I am a little interested in Shadow though, he got a whole lot cuter since last year." Rouge said blushing.

"Really, that seems a little odd. I never pictured you and Shadow together." Amy said, she thought about what they would be like as a couple, it didn't seem too bad. In fact, it was kind of cute.

Amy pulled out some pictures of Sonic and her and started to pin them on the bulletin board they got on their locker door.

"Aw, you and your little crush." Rouge commented, while Amy blushed.

"I know, even if it never happens." Amy said, Rouge looked at her, then spoke, "Honey, it's going to happen, trust me."

"I doubt it." Amy said negatively.

"I see the way he looks at you and he gets lost in your eyes, he likes you!" Rouge chanted this made Amy blush more. Then, a thought popped into her head.

"Then why does he always say he hates me, ignores my hugs, and act all nervous when I try to be nice to him. Like this morning." Amy protested.

"That's what he wants people to _think._" Rouge answered, it was scary how well she knew boys.

"Whatever." Amy said, shutting her locker. Just then, the bell rang and it was time for the morning announcements.

The hallway was quickly flooded with kids all in a mad rush to get to the auditorium. The group was broken up on their way to the auditorium, all pushing to get there. It was literal insanity.

The auditorium was huge; there was a big stage in the front and then rows upon rows of seats. The Sonic gang all sat together as usual and sat in an order of, Shadow at the end next to Rouge with Amy next to her. Sonic sat next to Amy and Silver next to Sonic. Blaze sat next to Silver and OMG after that, Knuckles was at the last seat next to OMG.

About five minutes after everybody sat down. The principal entered in his usual black suit and mint green tie. He stood in front of a podium with great posture.

"Good morning students! Today is September 2, 2012 and it's a great pleasure to see you all!" He greeted with a smile. "First off anybody in first period English with Mr. Karthey will actually be having P.E. and then English, we had a mess up in the schedule." Announced the principal.

Just when, Mr. Smith was about to continue on to another topic, Amy noticed the Toxins enter through the back door and take the row behind them; Percy gave Amy the world's dirtiest look and Amy glanced back, also giving a look.

Percy mouthed something to Amy, but she couldn't make out the words so she turned her attention to the principal.

"Also, cheerleading try outs will be held Friday around 6 in the gymnasium, anybody wanting to try out and support our team is more than welcome." Amy shot a glare at Percy sitting behind her, Percy knew exactly what she was thinking and right then and there, she stood up and screamed, "NO!"

All eyes were quickly fixed on her, and she laughed nervously, "Uhh…don't you think it would make much more sense if you only let experienced people try out? I mean we wouldn't want bad people like Amy on our team like." She said in a snooty tone. A gasp was heard throughout the audience and she just stood there with a sassy look on her face.

Mr. Smith was shocked at Percy, "Priscilla, you may never put down a student like that! I am very disappointed in you! You should be ashamed."

"I'm not! I'm just speaking the truth." She said, even snootier then before. Then, all of a sudden, Sonic shot up and asked, "How do you know? You've never even seen her dance!"

Amy felt her heart flutter whenever Sonic stuck up for her.

"I just know, she's not coordinated." Percy said she didn't exactly have a valid reason.

"That's no reason; I bet that she's a better dancer than you!" Sonic argued; Percy was shaken up; she was losing at her own game.

"I doubt it." She said, and with that, she sat down.

"Priscilla! You have just earned yourself a Saturday detention. Also, you will no longer be cheer captain. Do you understand?" Mr. Smith scolded, in a firm tone.

"But…" She tried to argue.

"Do you understand?" He said much firmer.

"Yes." She agreed lazily. Mr. Smith nodded, and then continued with the few more announcements he had. About ten minutes later, the bell rang for first period.

The group all got up together and pushed their way back to their lockers; Sonic, Amy, Rouge, and Shadow all had P.E. first period. The rest had Literature.

It didn't take long to get to the gym; it was a building over from the actual school. Not too hard to travel too.

When they all got to the gym they saw their coach, Mr. McCarty, standing in the middle of the gym. He was a tall, gray bulldog. He had sinewy muscles and a buff chest. It was obvious he worked out.

"Good morning class!" He shouted, "First off, you all must change into your gym clothes, girls locker room to the right and boy's, to the left you have five minutes!"

The class sprinted to their designated locker rooms and saw that the shirts and basketball shorts were all lying on the benches in there. They were organized according to size.

The t-shirts were rather plain; they were gold with the school mascot in the middle. It also read, _West Coast Academy, _across the top. The bottoms were just black basketball shorts.

When the ten minutes were up, Mr. McCarty called for the class.

"Time is up!" Yelled the coach loudly. The students quickly filed out of the locker room and in a straight, horizontal line in front of him.

"Your first assignment is to find a partner and do sit ups and pushups. I would like you to have your partner keep track of the amount you do." The students did as they were directed and partnered up. Rouge with Amy and Shadow with Sonic.

"Hey look, Shadow got partnered with Sonic." Rouge said to Amy.

"Oh, this should be good." Amy said in reply. Just as the coach finished putting the mats out OMG and Knuckles walked in, suddenly.

"You two are late! I hope you both have valid reasons!" He shouted, at the students.

"Well, it turns out we had P.E. first period and we didn't understand the mix up in our schedule." OMG answered innocently.

"Well because it was your first day, I understand the mix up but, this better not happen again! Understand?" The coach scolded. The two echidnas nodded their heads.

"Alright, go get changed, please." Mr. McCarty pointed to the two locker rooms and they both headed towards the locker rooms.

"Aw…can you…believe…OMG and…Knuckles…got…lost…_together!_" Amy said in between sit ups.

"I know," Agreed Rouge, "They are going to make a cute couple, if they end up liking each other."

"We…already…know…they are…going…to end up…liking…each…other." Amy said, again in between sit ups.

"Okay, now switch with your partners!" Coach said, he blew his whistle and the students began.

"So, you and Rouge, what up there?" Sonic asked Shadow gave him a confused look.

"What are you…talking…about…Faker?" Shadow asked in between sit ups.

"Well, I noticed her looking at you. She looks at you differently, now?" Sonic answered.

"Are…you…crazy…there is…nothing…between…Rouge and…me…_nothing!_" Shadow said negatively.

"Okay, whatever you say, but I still believe she might like you…maybe." Sonic said but Shadow just rolled his eyes.

"Enough sit-ups, let's move on to pushups!" Shouted coach again the students did as they were told.

"C"MON YOU CAN DO IT! YEAH OMG YEAH!" Knuckles chanted.

"I…don't…think…I…can do…anymore." OMG said panting for breath in between every word.

"You can do it!" Knuckles said but just as Knuckles finished his sentence, OMG collapsed in front of him.

"Umm…" Knuckles stuttered, "I'm just going to give you ten." OMG smiled.

About five minutes later, it was time for the partners to switch. Mr. McCarty told the class that this would be there last thing to do before the next class period. After they did pushups, they had fifteen minutes to shower and change back into school uniform.

"Alright class, hit the showers! Have a nice first day!" Mr. McCarty said, as he started packing up the mats.

The students went into the locker rooms and got ready for class.

"Ugh, I feel all sticky and sweaty, it's gross!" Rouge complained, "I'm going to need a long shower!"

"We only have fifteen minutes." Amy told Rouge; she rolled her eyes.

"English can wait!" Rouge said, with that, she headed to the shower.

Ten minutes later, the majority of the girls had already left; Rouge was still in the shower.

"C'mon Rouge, how long can you take?" Amy said annoyed.

"I'll be out soon; you can go ahead without me." Rouge replied.

"Are you sure? I can wait if you want." Amy spoke.

"I'm sure. Go and get a seat next to Sonic." Amy blushed and then left the locker room.

When the bat finally finished her shower, she got out and put her uniform back on. She went to the mirrors to apply her makeup. That didn't take as long as she thought so she quickly ran back into the gym when _SLAM!_

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Rouge shouted. She looked up to see who knocked into her and it was none other than Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rouge didn't see you." Shadow said nicely. Rouge blushed a tiny bit.

"It's no problem." Rouge said quickly; Shadow stood up and offered his hand to Rouge, who gladly took it.

"Thanks!" She said sweetly. "What are you still doing here anyways?"

"Just running some laps, I don't exactly like English." Shadow answered; Rouge nodded her head.

"Hey, we better get to class." Shadow spoke, Rouge nodded her head in agreement. She exited the opposite end as Shadow, well until he said, "Where are you going, don't you want to come with me?" He asked.

"I don't know do you want me to." Rouge asked this made Shadow blush a bit.

"I would like that." Shadow said sweetly. The two walked to English class happily together.

**A/N: What did you guys think? I really hope you liked it! If you did, why not tell me in a review. I'm also ALWAYS open to constructive criticism, ALWAYS! Spelling error, grammar mistake tell me and I will try my best to fix it! Love you all!**


End file.
